<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>only you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044861">only you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Collection of Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, but thats okay, i am a sucker for fluff, kinda a mess, lots of fluff, soonhoon fluff, this is my first fic so HHH?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what‘s a better way to spend the night than eating soggy ramyeon while watching anime at 2 am on your bed with the best person in the world?</p><p>(a collection of jihoon and soonyoung ft. the seventeen boys’ shenanigans).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. long dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first fic on ao3 AAAAA i needed a place to unleash all these feels</p><p>constructive criticisms are welcome (: !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>three in the morning was just the perfect time for brainstorming and lazing around.</p><p>the scene surrounding jihoon was simply ideal. him, sitting cross-legged on soonyoung's bed with a large hoodie that was most definitely not his, jotting down some lyrics in his notebook on soonyoung's back, soonyoung sprawled on his tummy while scribbling around ideas for choreography in his notebook, getting up and rolling around to pepper jihoon's face with kisses from time to time. to others, it may look like the bare minimum, yes, but this was all he could ever ask for whenever he spent time with his boyfriend. just some time to laze around and do whatever they wanted to do.</p><p>"hoonie?" soonyoung speaks up after some time. jihoon looks up, grinning at the way his purple flannel clung to soonyoung's frame so nicely. he replies with a short 'hm?'</p><p>"this is gonna be weird, but—" a grin flickers on soonyoung's face—"i like it when you write on my back."</p><p>jihoon softly whacks his notebook on soonyoung's arm. "what kind of weird fetish of yours is that now, you bastard?"</p><p>"no, you don't get it!" soonyoung wheezes out in between a few more whacks. jihoon rolls his eyes. at soonyoung's words, mainly—but also at the way soonyoung managed to still look so beautiful while laughing, all bright smiles and cute nose scrunches. he finds himself whacking soonyoung again, but with a rapidly fluttering heart this time.</p><p>"what was it supposed to mean, then? that i should draw my notes on your back instead?"</p><p>soonyoung groans. "noo, not like that! i meant, like—the way you write is really soothing. it's like a massage, you know?"</p><p>jihoon raises his eyebrow. "you want me to give you a massage?"</p><p>there's a laugh flying out of soonyoung's mouth as he fingerguns. "yeah. massage my back, hoonie~"</p><p>peace was never an option for jihoon anyway, so he starts wrestling soonyoung and holding his head in a chokehold. soonyoung flaps around and wails in fake anguish, not even trying to pry jihoon's arms off him. the two end up laughing and rolling around on the bed. there's more writing, more bickering, more of their usual late night talks. </p><p>after all of it, they find themselves huddled beneath the sheets, asleep at the peek of daylight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. oops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>soonhoon might've committed a little oopsie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"oh fuck, oh god."</p><p>they messed up.</p><p>look, having a little moment to themselves was unavoidable. there was no room to contain the longing any longer, and the air was tense and their time was short. so the sounds and the thumps coming from a certain kwon soonyoung's room was completely understandable if you look at it from their point of view.</p><p>but then again, there were lines that were not to be crossed. some rules that even they cannot break, and when broken, had the most insufferable consequences.</p><p>just like now. jihoon found himself pouting in worry after a session, the warm towel soonyoung dabbed against his hips still not doing anything to ease his worry away. </p><p>soonyoung presses a kiss on jihoon's cheek, collapses next to him, and heaves a long sigh. they wind their fingers together.</p><p>"what's wrong, baby?" soonyoung says with a small stroke to jihoon's head. jihoon pouts even more.</p><p>"you gave me a hickey," jihoon points out, tapping his neck. "here and here and here."</p><p>a smug grin finds its way onto soonyoung's lips. "so?"</p><p>"so!? you fucker, people are gonna see!"</p><p>soonyoung shrugs and scoots closer, scooping jihoon into his arms. "i don't see the problem in that, hoonie~"</p><p>jihoon rolls his eyes and lets out a groan, unable to stop the grin on his face and the blush on his cheeks. he buries his head into soonyoung's chest. "you're the worst, soonyoung. little bastard man."</p><p>soonyoung pecks jihoon's forehead. they bump their noses together. "you just love me."</p><p>jihoon snorts, wrapping his arm around soonyoung's waist. "hell yeah, i do."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>this was the part where jihoon had to suffer the consequences.</p><p>they had quite a packed schedule for the next morning, and needless to say, jihoon wasn't quite looking forward to what could happen. the members had bombarded him with suspicious looks and knowing glances since the morning—how worse would it get in the outdoors?</p><p>"gooood morning, jihoon-hyung!" seungkwan greets with the brightest smile, bounding towards jihoon in joy. they walked together to the van, and seungkwan couldn't help but muster a little snicker when seeing the slight limp in jihoon's gait. "i see you had a good night with–"</p><p>"shut the hell your mouth, boo." jihoon clamps his hand over seungkwan's mouth. seungkwan promptly licks jihoon's palm, and jihoon had to hold everything in before he could bodyslam the younger to the side of the van. not that he would ever do that, though, for seungkwan was precious and amazing and he'd never trade him for anyone else, but the offer looked tempting today. </p><p>seokmin was pulling the two of them in before they knew it—"in we go!" he cheers, then sits down beside seungkwan at the front. jihoon finds himself stupidly grinning at the two.</p><p>soonyoung is the last to enter, and jihoon didn't know whether this was a plus or a loss. either way, soonyoung still had the same smile that made jihoon's heart race and flutter and crumple into pieces.</p><p>"i see you're all bundled up, huh?" soonyoung remarks, tugging at the high collar of jihoon's (soonyoung's) jacket. "you hiding something?"</p><p>jihoon grits his teeth and tries to hide the blush already forming on his cheeks. "i will put you on the roof, kwon soonyoung," he attempts to say in his usual deadpan voice, but it just came out all cheesy and lovingly that jihoon had no choice but to blush even more when soonyoung throws his head back to laugh and press their hands together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"oh, woozi, what happened to you?"</p><p>jihoon wished the ground would swallow him whole.</p><p>their stylist was now prepping them for today's event, looking sharp and at ease as usual. as miyoung-noona handed over the fit jihoon was to wear today, she couldn't help but notice and point out the harsh red bruises standing stark against jihoon's pale skin. at that point, he could feel soonyoung's annoyingly smug smirk from three seats away, and he wanted nothing more but to wrestle his boyfriend at that moment.</p><p>"jihoon?" miyoung poked at him, getting ready to fix his hair and slap on some makeup. "you alright?"</p><p>"ah, yes, i'm fine, i'm fine." jihoon waved off cooly. not that he was all cool and collected on the inside, though. how could he stay calm? the bruises were visible through the deep v-neck that he had to wear, for fuck's sake! how could he make an excuse for this?</p><p>"that's good," came miyoung's reply. thankfully they've started to move on from that topic as she dusted his cheeks with light cream. "but if that needs treatment, we can always—"</p><p>"no, um, it's okay." jihoon found himself shifting in his seat. "i just–i just burned myself while cooking some ramyeon."</p><p>and he swore soonyoung choked and snorted somewhere in the room. hansol and seokmin on either side of him started laughing as quietly as possible as well. miyoung simply raised her eyebrows at jihoon.</p><p>"huh," she mused. "okay, then. be careful not to burn yourself next time. i'll just cover this with foundation?"</p><p>jihoon burned a bright red before he could even meet the stylist's eyes. "yes, please."</p><p>miyoung got to work, and they talked about a few more things before the members were set and ready to go. before jihoon could get up, though, a delicate hand on his shoulder stops him.</p><p>"also," miyoung whispers. there's a hint of a glimmer in her eye. "be careful whenever you...you cook. don't want any accidents happening."</p><p>the members burst around in laughter, even adding a few claps here and there. jihoon sighs, beet red. he hated this. he really hated this. </p><p>"i will," he tells miyoung, fully aware that she knew it wasn't just a simple burn. miyoung smiles and gives him a polite nod. jihoon feels his soul evaporate once he walks out with soonyoung.</p><p>"hi!" soonyoung chirps, eyes lined with black and pretty colors resting on his eyelids. a little wisp of hair stuck out from his head. soonyoung looked so splendid today it made jihoon want to just stand there and admire soonyoung forever. </p><p>jihoon playfully rolls his eyes, a natural reflex by now. "don't hi me. we almost got in trouble."</p><p>"we didn't," soonyoung points out. "we didn't! right?"</p><p>"we had to cover it up, babe. we're lucky miyoung-noona didn't even spare a glance or at least half a thought."</p><p>"oh," soonyoung's mouth falls into an 'o'. "hehe. oopsie."</p><p>the group clambers into the elevator one by one, ready to head up into the venue. a tiny grin makes its way onto jihoon's lips as he gives soonyoung a small flick on the forehead. "you're crazy. i love you."</p><p>a peck on jihoon's cheek was all it took for him to start melting again. "i love you too, jihoon."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(bonus): the two look up after blatantly flirting and murmuring dirty jokes in each other's ear. hansol stares them straight in the eye, eyes devoid of all emotion as he whispers, "oh wow."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>